


Almost Fiji

by lillyluna



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evacuating would have been the smart thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Fiji

**Author's Note:**

> The ficathon prompt was: Basically just domesticity. Ryan and Michael are married and are doing married people things like Michael trying to fix the pipes or Ryan trying to cook dinner.

The Florida hurricane beats against the windows of their house. Their power is gone and the dogs are hiding under the bed in the master bedroom; nothing will coax them out.

Ryan and Michael are in their living room, away from the windows the coffee table littered with half melted candles. There’s a maglite flashlight beside Ryan and Michael’s head is in his lap.

“We should have evacuated.” Ryan says, “That would have been the smart thing to do.” He runs his fingers through Michael’s hair.

“I don’t care,” Michael turns his head to kiss Ryan’s wrist, he can feel Ryan’s pulse against his lips. “We just moved in. Our flight’s already been cancelled, I didn’t want to spend our honeymoon stuck in traffic.”

“Our basement is flooding though.” Ryan says in the same calm tone he’s been using, he slips his hand down Michael’s chest; neither of them are wearing much clothing, without the AC and with all the windows closed, their house is stifling.

Ryan bends down to kiss Michael and Michael’s hand reaches up to pull him in closer, he can feel the cool metal of Michael’s wedding band against his face. Being careful not to kick the coffee table over, he lays down on top of him.

“This is better than Fiji maybe.” Michael groans when Ryan grinds against him.

“Jeah.” Ryan says

“Wait…” Michael pulls Ryan’s mouth away from his by tugging on his hair, “Did you just say our basement was flooded?”

“Yeah, I saw it when I went to get the flashlight.”

“And you didn’t mention it until now?” Michael sits up

“We were having a good time- I didn’t want to ruin the moment, it’s our honeymoon.”

“All our shit is in the basement Ry, everything we haven’t unpacked.”

“Gold medals are going to live through getting wet Mike.” Ryan straddles him and kisses him again, “There’s nothing we can do, no one’s going to drive out to fix this tonight.”

“We need to get our boxes out of there.” Michael gets up, “Hand me the flashlight.”

“It’s already ruined Mike, whatever is down there that water can wreck is gone. Getting it upstairs will just mess up our floors.”

“We can save what hasn’t been ruined, come on.”

“Or we can just have sex.” Ryan is still lying back on the floor.

“Not while our basement is flooding dude, I can’t.” He nudges Ryan with his foot, “Come help. I can’t carry up all your medals if I’m holding mine.”

*

“There’s no point to this.” Ryan complains while they’re standing knee deep in water somewhere below their kitchen. An old Sports Illustrated floats by him and he picks it up, “Really, all this stuff is gone. We’ll just call the insurance in the morning-“

“The boxes on the shelves are fine, start getting them out.” Michael’s found a headlight somewhere and he’s wearing it.

“I can’t take you seriously with that thing on your head.” Ryan laughs and starts flipping through the soggy magazine, “Can we just pretend we’re building a pool down here and go back up?”

“No way. Grab the box.” Michael hands one to Ryan and Ryan drops it into the water, “Are you for real Ry?”

“It’s already ruined Mike.” Ryan tries to explain again, "If it isn’t wet already, the humidity will get it. The insurance will bring people to go through this stuff for us and all we’ll have to do is go through it and point out what we want to keep and what they can throw out. Seriously, there’s so many more things we can be doing right now.”

“I can’t ignore this Ry.” Michael looks down at some DVDs floating past him, he looks pained.

“It’s just stuff man, I’m pretty sure I can make you forget that it’s all wet.” Ryan sloshes through the water and presses Michael up against a shelf. “You’re still hard dude.” He grabs him through his shorts.

“Here Ry?” He tries to protest but his hands are already on Ryan’s hips.

"Yeah," Ryan laughs, "Here."


End file.
